Training apparatuses which are used for training muscles of shoulder parts and a rear part include pull-down training apparatuses. With such a training apparatus, a user who sits on a seat grips one grip bar with both hands stretched upward, and pulls down the grip bar to pull up weights connected to the grip bar. As a result, a load is applied to the muscles of the shoulder parts and the rear part, so that the muscles are trained.
Training apparatuses which are used for training muscles of shoulder parts and arm parts and a rear part are trained include dipping machines. With such a training apparatus, a user who sits on a seat pulls up shoulders and bends elbows to grip the grip bars positioned in a vicinity of both sides of the user's body with both hands, respectively, and pushes down the grip bars to pull up weights connected to the grip bars. As a result, a load is applied to the muscles of the shoulder parts, the arm parts and the rear part so that the muscles are trained.
In the above training, a load of the weight of the weights is applied to the movement for pushing down the grip bars till the last. Such training is called ending movement load training, and the load is applied till the last and strong muscle strength is displayed at each joint angle, thereby strengthening the muscles with the strong tension (hardening) of the muscles (see Patent Document 1 and Non-patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-187724
Non-Patent Document 1: “New Training Revolution, New Version” written by Yasushi Koyama, Kodansha Ltd., Sep. 12, 1994, pp. 8 to 13